Fourth wall: Proluge
by Garren Baschx
Summary: When four kids find out that the paths they take effect the universe they are sent to their home. they become kings of theur own universe
1. Chapter 1

The forth wall

By

KryoZander

Proluge

A Fathers Love

The moon sat full over the stars of the abyss, but above the stars is the Spiral universe. In this universe a cube was made called the Fourth Wall. The reason for the Fourth Wall is to keep the other universes docile and make sure everything goes as planned in the eyes of the the Master of the Spiralverse. No one knows who made this or how it got there, all we know is that it has been there for as long as time itself.

The overlord of all the Multiverse had a plan to create four universes to hold four Keys that are needed to keep the Spiral verse in check. Each would carry a part of him inside their hearts and their fighting spirits. They are first constructed from the design of their respected universes. Equipped with powers to help them achieve their destiny.

The Master could see these things through the Spiral Lens, there were three in existence, two for the Master of the Spiralverse own eyes and one for the Spiral Tower, this allows his technicians to see the future of each prince in any given universe, and also allows the God to assign missions.

The head technician name was Mikka a master of all things technical in the multiverse. He walked into the ceremony hall and noticed that his Masters was already there, he raised his head to acknowledge him.

"_Call forth his Guardians to assemble for the ceremony of Birth_." Tears running down his hard chiseled face as they drop on the floor beside the chamber of his four sons; it was so quiet u could hear the sounds of the stars ewe even from the farthest ends of the Spiral verse.

For you see, in the beginning, before the four princes were constructed, he made four Guardians, these Guardian were created the same way the four Keys were made. Each Guardian had the same abilities as their counter parts; this allows them to connect with their Charge without giving their mission away. Mikka started the process as the first Guardian stepped fourth.

He walks through the throne room that sits atop the large spiral gears over that hovers over the Spiral universe. It was a large structure with many rooms. It looks just like any other castle from fairytales that we hear in bedtime stories. The gears were to keep the castle at a distance away from the universes, and they also serve as a generator for the Fourth Wall.

Everything was set for the ceremony,

"_Everything is ready my lord. All we need now is your spiral_ code." Said Mikka said with a sympathetic smile, he was close to the princes too, he helped engineers them from day one.

The father looked down at his four sons, so wonderful in their own way. They would each soon rule over the universes, that was his gift, a gift of power and they would never see him, as long as the Fourth Wall stays in place...

"_Sir, are u still with use. We need your code to activate the spiral beings_." She said staring at his master.

The first Guardian stepped in and walked towards her Charge. She looked and couldn't see how he fit into the master plane. He was a rugged, and had a mischievous aura about him, even thou he had not been born.

" _How would they understand that they are born at this age, these men look to be between fifteen and eighteen, wont that ruin the master plan?"_

The God looked at her and smiled, and then laughter struck him like a bass cord of a cello.

"_The way you see them now is the age they will be when they are to fulfill they destiny. Spend time with him and help him achieve their destiny_"

Then the laughter stopped, he didn't want to let them go, it's a Fathers greatest burden to let his children go, then the first guardian stiffened up, holding back tears.

"_I know its hard sir, you created us to protect them and guide them. I wouldn't want to see my sons leave me either, but this is the only way they would be happy, out there; They can live and be themselves, for the protection of the Fourth Wall."_ She then walked over and talked to Mikka for further instruction.

"_So what's the future of my counterpart is it good or bad_." The first guardian asked. Mikka looked at the Guardian and smiled.

"_You know I can't say; all I can tell you is that everything in this manifest is what needs to be done. I trust you'll do just fine_."

The guardian took the manifest and looked at the first chapter; it was everything she needed the Guardian needed to know.

"_Ichigo Kurasaki_." She read in the first few pages, "_This is a book of his destiny, and as long as I do everything in this document he will be ok." _She said as she scrambled to look in the back to see what the last chapter read.

She looked and noticed that it was all Spiral coding, she couldn't read past chapter one. Just then Mikka cocked his head and chuckled merrily.

"_I told you that it was a secret, depending on what you allow depends on the outcome of the chapters, choose wisely Guardian._" Then he walked toward the blushing Guardian and closes the book. "It will be ok; I trust you will lead him in the right direction."

Just then a second Guardian walked in to see if the ceremony had started; he walked in to see his master sorrowfully looking down at his sons.

"_Yeah Master, I promise ill keep your son on his toes and lead him to his destiny. He'll be fine, and if he gives me any trouble ill kick his ass_."The Guardian looked down and the body of his Charge and made a smirking face,

"_This is my kid. Looks abet scrawny to me, is he really the Master Key_."

The Guardian looked at his master and noticed a tear run down his cheek. He look at the Guardian with bloodshot eyes and stroked the small boy's hair.

"_Yes, he is the Master Key to protecting this universe and all the others, Remember my son your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens and bring you back to me."_ And with that said he typed in the code, knowing full well that this was the last day he would ever see them.

"_I, the Spiral God grant this access code to breathe life into my four sons. Spiral code 1215225…."_

The god hesitated for a moment. Little did he know that this act of love would help and even alter greatly his son's destinies?

"_Engage_."

The lifeless bodies had a pulse. Then was teleported to their respected universes. Each with a destiny to fulfill .And as each when to the universes their guardians left too. To watch and to guide them through the stream of their destinies.

In another part of the universe the Fourth Wall seems to have a small knick. Could this be because of their creator's hesitance? Or maybe a shadow of what's to come?

**Chapter 1: My Brothers **

I'd like to thank Erik Howlett and OnGaurd for all their support


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

1

My Brothers

"Kamina" this was all the words that our hero could say as he stood in the rain looking at his brothers Gurren. "KAMINA YOU BASTSRD WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!" he screame3d at the top of his lungs, all he wanted was to see his big bro one last time.

In the distance he could hear a siren in the distance; he recognized it right away. "Gunmen." He said rushing to Laggan. He put the Core Drill in and Laggan sprung to life. He noticed a box with the same keyhole as Laggan. He walked over to it and as he was fixing to pit the Core Drill in he heard the gunmen approach him.

"Time to die little pest." Said the large horse model Gunmen as he opened his mouth to reveal a large missal that he shot at him. Simon remembered that Laggan was not in any condition to fight so he retreated.

The Gunmen would not let up; he was shooting aimlessly at his small opponent when Simon dropped the box and turned around. Laggan began to charge correctly like nothing was wrong with him.

"No more running." He said while turning the key. "No more hideing, no more surrendering. Bro wouldn't want me to go out this way."

In another pocket in space the Spiral god smiled down on his son. "It's time to activate the Master Key. This will bring the four princes to safety."

Back on the Surface Simon was still ready to fight his foe. Energy was flowing through his body and Laggan was beginning to glow as well. Simon looked at the drive component and noticed and extra ring. He turned the key and Laggan began to him and the extra ring was activated. Laggan was moving on its own. Could this be Kaminas Fighting spirit working through Simon?

"You ready Laggan." He said with a new confidence in his voice. Laggan roared and his legs became a drill like it had many times before. They were going to perform his brother's first signature move." This one's for you Big Bro. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM TORNADO KICK!"

The gunman was destroyed instantly on impact and the Beast man was destroyed as well. Simon got the box and headed back to Dia—Gurren and let the team no he was safe. But just then his Core drive began to glow and he, the box, and Laggan were transported by a flash of light.

In another speck in the universe of universes we meet up with a young man named Ichigo Kurosaki. He is found reading his mother's grave stone as his entire family listen in tears.

"_Here lies Masaki Kurosaki, wife of Ishen Kurosaki, mother to Karien, Yuzu and her only son….. Ichigo Kurasaki. She died at the age of 28, she loved her life and her family, and she left her job as a journalist to work at the family clinic. Her face will always be engraved in our memories for a lifetime. We won't forget you mom….. I love you." _He clenched his father's shoulder and for a brief moment they had a connection. Something they both loved dearly had died and they know they could ever get her back.

After the tears stopped Ichigo went for a walk. Eyes still blood shot he walked down the path to find Rukia, the soul reaper he made a contract of sorts with.

"_What to u want, I'm taking a personal day got it." _He said in a gruff voice. "_It's time to face your sorrow head on because that's what kind of man you are_

She said with determination in her heart. Ichigo looked puzzled.

"_Who is he_?"

Rukia pointed him to a large beast of a hollow.

"_His name is grand fisher; we've been after him for quite a while. It's not your fault Ichigo he killed your mother. He's the monster that killed Misaki."_

Like water falls down stream and meets the ocean Ichigo walked towards his foe. "_Give him to me. This ends today." _

Rukia pulled out Kon and swapped his pill for a special pill specifically made for Ichigo. His father's gift. He consumes the pill and burst out of his gigia. He swings his sword in the air and points it toward the evil soul that took his mother away.

"_My name is Ichigo Kurasaki and today is most fitting to avenge the death of my mother. The one u stole from me 8 years ago. Now you die!" _

Ichigos mind was bent on one thing, the one purpose he has for living, to kill the Hollow that killed his mother. He raised his head, whipping tears from his eyes, they were still red from the emotional toll of the day, the wind blew as they paused and took their stance. Grand fisher began to laugh at his opponent.

"_Soul reaper, I remember you, weren't you the pip squeak that chased my Lure, and he best part is, your mom just stood there and took it, would u like to hear her last words."_

Ichigo began to tear up, memories were flooding back to that day, he remembered seeing the little girl drowning in the river, and he felt an urge he hadn't felt since he saw his mother's dead corpse lying on the rain soaked ground.

The monster waved his Lure over head and it changed into a doll of his mother. Ichigo gasped at the thing he saw before him, this wasn't his mother, but it looked just like her.

"_Oh my little Ichigo, mommies so proud of her big boy, no matter where you r or how far away I am ill always b in your heart. I love you little strawberry."_ And the doll faded away.

"_Well little Strawberry, it looks like this is the end for you, I'll do to you what I should have done eight years ago."_

He ran towards Ichigo and threw his large orange claws at his foe. Then a strange aura leaked out of Ichigos soul, and at the same moment the claw came near him, he grabbed it and flung the hollow in the air.

"_You will pay for the crimes u commit against nature and all its inhabitants, my father will see to it that your death will be a painful one_."

He grabbed his sword and swung it at his opponent; a large tornado of energy spun and a drill like insert appeared on the blade just above the hilt. The drill pierced the hollows the mask. And then nothing was left of the grand fisher, and shortly after our hero fainted. He had no injuries, how could this happen?

"_That one's for you mom, rest in peace_." He said smiling as he fell into comatose.

In the third universe we find a young man on the wrong side of life. An assassin by trade and a hurt man on the inside. He is at his apartment sleeping the night's regrets away.

This is a universe that is a representation of a fictional Tokyo, Japan. You can find the third prince working alongside the organization known as Chronos. Chronos is the whole reason for a third of the world economic growth. And for that reason they need a task force of assassin called the Chrono Number. Each assassin has a number, and is the newest member of the Chrono XIII.

He awoke at about ten till six, still dazed and hung over from the night of heavy drinking and loose women. This was a part of his life he regretted because of the fact that he naturally woke up early do to the fact that Zaguine would wake him at five fifty every morning before school and make him train to become a top assassin so he could join the Chrono numbers.

He went tin to the restroom to splash some water on his face to start his day. He turned around and cocked his neck around to see if his mark was still there, the mark that branded him as the thirteenth member of the Chrono Number. He walked back into his closet and put on his usual attire, a red under shirt, a long sleeve black shirt and jeans.

He walked into kitchen to make some breakfast and coffee when he heard the door bell ring; He walked to the window and saw his friend standing outside. His friend had shoulder length gray hair and dressed all in white. He wore shade on any weather, day or night. It was his own personal vendetta to the sun I guess, he never let anyone see his true eye color, and the only one that could recall was a prostitute from the red light district that refused to have intercourse with him if he didn't take them off. They were recorded as being green but you really can't trust what anyone from the red-light district says; but everyone just accepts it as fact.

"_Hey Train, got enough time to say hello to your oldest pal Creed"_ he said tipping his hat in an almost ceremonial fashion, casually walking into the apartment._" So I heard you got wasted and stumbled back to the apartment with that red head."_ And with that they heard rustling coming from the bedroom.

The cocktail waiter walked into the living room in only a portion of the bed sheets casually wrapped around her chest. She was the redhead from last night that must have come home with Train. She looked at him with wanting eyes and a body to match.

"_I had a great time last night." _ She said as she walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. "_I'm going to take a shower. I'll be going in twenty minutes."_

Creed turned to the bathroom until the door was shut._"Damn dude."_ Was all that Creed could say after she walked away into the steamy bathroom? He remembered why he came over. He walked over to the fridge to grab a beer. He turned to his friend and asked if he wanted a beer, he shook his head.

"I have a job for us, cut and dry, plain and simple. We need to take down the leader of the mob that rains over the north end of the city." And with that he motioned for the door.

Train was busy polishing his jet black pistol with a scarlet 2.5 kg heavy. And Creed made sure he had his Kotetsu at the ready. The Blade he carried was just a hilt (Obviously to scare off anyone he came in contact with). He turned to Train and there was seriousness in his eyes.

"Train. This guy is tough, and he has a lot of protection, can you handle it" he said, sipping the last of his beer as he sat the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Yeah" said train with a sense of duty behind his voice. "What the mob bosses name?"

"Salvatore Dominic. A drug lord from the eastern sector of Russia." He said with a shuttering gasp.

He had read the report for this guy and realized that the mission may be tougher than he anticipated.

They walked down the block to find a long black limo waiting for them. They entered to find a large man wearing a white and purple striped suit. He was puffing a large cigar. He nodded towards the box to gesture that they could have on. They both nodded.

"So I have a job for you boys, I want you to kill a man by the name of Sven. He took the design for my new line of armor piercing bullets." He said in-between drags. "Here is a sample of my design since you look like a man that enjoys a good firearm." He turned to Train.

Train took the bullet in his hand, it was a drill shaped bullet with grooves that an actual drill has; a uniqe design none the less. He loaded it into Hades and found that it was the perfect calaber for his gun.

Salvatore knew what he was thinking. "Keep it, try it out, and see if you like it and maybe you could tell your friends at the Chrono Number what I have in stock."

Train shook his head as they walked out of the limo, he rolled down the window. "Remember what I said boys." And he drove off. Just then Train started to feel dizzy and then he passed out. Creed picked him up and took him back to his apartment.

He had dreams of him, Creed and another girl. He didn't recognize the girl but felt like she was very close to him. Then the scene changed. He could see Creed standing over her with his blade in her chest. And with another flash he saw a large tower, hovering over the stars. He felt like there was something bad about to happen. And he wanted no part of it when he awoke he noticed that Cred was still there sitting on his couch.

"Your still here. Isn't it happy hour down at the R.L.D." he said with a groggy tone. Creed looked at him sheepishly and decided to shrug off the remark. He when to the fridge and again took a beer. He sat back down and placed it next to its twin half empty.

"So you are going to go try out that bullet on this Sven guy?" His friend said with a crude laughter behind it.

Train looked down at the bullet sitting next to his gun. He didn't want to kill anymore; he just wanted to leave this world behind, an escape from all of "This". He walked lazily back to his room. Creed jumped up and walked towards his friend.

"You can go home now Creed. I'm fine." He said in a dark tone. But of course Creed wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong, you can talk to me, were best friends. Just tell me what bother…is" he stopped as he looked into his friends eyes.

"Get out Creed. I need to be alone." Train said with Hades in hand.

Creed held up his hands in surrender and walked out the door. Train was in his room, holding Hades in his hand, pondering over what he had done with his life. "We really screwed up didn't we?" He said speaking to his gun. Then he remembered the spiral bullet from earlier. He picked it up and loaded.

He couldn't live with the guilt of all the blood that was on his hands. And he put the barrel under his chin.

"Well if anyone's going to kill me I'm glad it you Hades." And then he pulled the trigger.

A faint gleam of light spun out of his gun as Trains body was slowly being beamed up by some force, almost like a star trek moment. And then he fell into a deep sleep.

This was where we find our final prince livening in a new home after he suffered the loss of his mother, and his brother. But by some glimpse of fate his brother survived, but only by his soul absorbing into a drill bit like amulet. They could speak to each other telepathically and share each other happiness and sorrows. And after the events of his mother dyeing he lost his arm.

"Edward; Edward Elric. Is that you? My god it's been so long, you haven't changed a bit." Said an enthusiastic neighbor in the small village of Resenbool.

He turned and to meet whit an old friend. Ed was a 5"7 man now at the ripe age of 17. He had dark almost copper blond hair and was always beaming with confidence. The reason for this is that after all was put into the drill Edward gained all of his characteristics as well as his own; in other words they shared the same body.

"Hey Kia almost didn't recognize ya." Said all with a smile.

They talked for a while and then after they departed Ed headed back to the Rockbell Auto mall store. He walked inside to find the smells he grew up with like rosemary, ginger and coriander. He walked into the kitchen to great Granny and see what he could do to help out

"Looks like we have a State Alchemist to feed well have a seat. Is gumbo ok?"

Ed smiled and shook his head. He walked down the hall to see Winery widleing away at a new project. He walked by the table and held up his arm. The look that came over here face was one no man wanted to see when it was directed towards him.

His arm was destroyed from the elbow down. As he laid it on the table you could see little bits of scrap metal flaked off the broken arm. She looked up into his sad eyes and she began to rant.

"What did you do? Don't tell me you were fighting again." She looked down at her artwork that was ruined. She walked over to tool box and pulled out a few wrenches and looked at the Core drill output.

"Al you ok to. Snap your brothers fingers if u can hear me." And just like that Ed's eyes changed and his fingers snapped to life.

"Good your Core Drill hasn't ruptured. I still remember the first time I found you two like this." Winry began to ponder about the old days.

"WHINREY! HELP." Said a screaming corps outside the house. A young blonde girl and her frightened grandmother walked out into the rain and brought the young bleeding Edward in to the house.

They looked at his arm and leg and noticed they were gone. They looked around and noticed that Al was nowhere to be found. Edward was coughing up blood and muttering to himself. "I lost my brother. I couldn't catch him."

"What are you saying? Is he gone?" she said shuttering with tears in her eyes.

Granny walked over and touches her shoulder. "He's no good to us like this. He needs that special shipment of parts we got from that strange little fellow. He said if anything happens to him use these parts to fix him up.

They set him up on the operating table and hooked him up to the many wires that were needed to attach the arm and leg. It was a red robotic arm and leg that leaked out of the wires. Ed was muttering the same thing over and over. As they were setting him up they noticed a small drill around his neck, they thought it was just a necklace so they ignored it.

After hours of screaming they laid him up in his room; all they could do is wait. Granny stroked his hair and realized that his hair was copper and he had grown at least 5 inches. This was alarming to the old mechanic. After she observed her foster son she remembered that she never found her other foster son. She proceeded to walk over to the Elric home. When she walked into the room that held the bloody ritual she gasped in agony at the mass of death that lay before her. She went to his room and noticed that he was nowhere to be found. She headed back to the house when she saw a figure in the window. The same one that Ed was in.

Winry was heading to bed when she checked on her patient when she noticed he was up looking out the window. She walked towards him and put her arm on his shoulder.

"You should probably head back to bed Ed. Granny went looking for Alphonse."

He turned and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. His eyes had always been bronze. And now they were a subtle brown. The same as Allophones.

"She won't be able to find him." He said crying. She stomped her foot as if she had a tantrum.

"What do you mean by that Ed, he's your own brother how dare you."

His weeping deepened

"He's not at the house. He never left my side winery. He's right here." He said pointing to his heart.

She gasped at the jester believing that her little brother was dead. She became irate and her face became red.

Meanwhile Granny remembered the note that Ed left in his father's study.

**I know that it's hard to believe but if you find this note it means that Al's gone. Don't worry he's still with me. We bonded our bodies together with this drill around my neck. So please let Winery know before I let Al say something stupid.**

She ran towards the house with a smile on the face, her boys were alive and well.

"DAMN YOU ED! You used your own brother to bring our mother back and it backfired didn't it." She was screaming with tears in her eyes as she watched him sit quietly. He looked at her and remembered something she told him. Something Ed would never know.

"When we were five you told me that when you grew u you would never consider brother because he was too short."

She began to cry more softly now, this was all a miss understanding.

"Al" she said in a gruff voice. "Is that you in there?"

He looked up at her and posed proudly. He felt a sense of ease now that Winrey recognized him.

"Yes, brother couldn't find anything to bind my soul to so he used his own body. He lost his arm and leg and I lost my body. And every now and then if he's knocked out or sleeps I can access his body for small amounts of time. The only thing keeping me here this long is this necklace." He said holding up the drill shaped key.

Granny walked in and explained the situation to Winrey. After the explanation they stayed up and laughed, and let the night slip away. The next morning Ed was given some clothes and went on hoes way to become a State Alchemist.

"Yeah that was a pretty terrible night. I thought you were going to kill me." He said after they were done reminiscing on the past.

"Yeah, and then we found out that that necklace was a Core drive from another world thanks to some books Granny had in her study."

Then they laughed and walked outside to see how everyone else in the village was doing.

In the deep pockets of space the four heros awoke to find themselves in a large ceremonial room. They looked at eatch other with confuseion . they had never seen eatch other before. They shook hands and made their introductions and explained eatch others universes and the events that lead them there

" Oh, I just remembered that I brought a box with me. I don't know whats inside yet but it has four key holes so u figured it needed all of use to open it." Simon said walking his new friends to the mysterius box.

They found the box and saw that it did in fact need four Core drills to open it. Eatch prince put their key in according to the order in witch they were brought hear. Finaly siimon was the last to put his key in and turned the gear. The gears moved rapidly, they staried in wonderment at the contents. It was a girl with a blade in hand. Sundenly she awoke and pointed her blade at Simon.

Could this be the end before anything begains. Find out in chapter 2.**The Lost Watchmen**


End file.
